Midnight Moments
by GrimGrave
Summary: Weiss makes this winter holiday with Ruby extra special. Whiterose fluff. Merry Christmas!


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Commission spots open: 1_

 _Request spots open: 2 (restricted to short oneoffs)_

 **Midnight Moments**

Sun-glistened snow amidst the morning hour, breakfast in bed: milk and cereal, toast and juice; simple little things that was but the beginning of a chain of a carefully thought-out plan.

The snow whirled with the wind and the flames danced in the fireplace. Gentle music to set the mood for the winter holiday played in the background: piano, classic. The humble home of the Xiao-Long-Rose family was vibrant and festive as Ruby continued to decorate even as the eve of the holidays was just a few hours away. Figures of snowmen and reindeers were aplenty as was the mistletoes above every doorway and her bed.

"That's a little too much, don't you think?"

"It's not nearly enough!" the redhead replied and giggled. "Now we have to kiss all the time!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips tugged upwards. "As if we need an excuse to kiss in the first place."

"Oh. You're right." She flipped and landed on her feet from the ladder she had used and embraced the fencer. Lips brushed against others. "How silly of me."

"What a waste of mistletoes," Weiss whispered back and kissed soft lips in earnest. "Dolt."

"Hey—!"

"But you're my dolt and I love your silliness." They shared a laugh and kissed again. "Let's sit down for a bit."

"Okay~" Ruby sing-songed. She cuddled up against her girlfriend on the couch, an arm resting comfortably over her shoulders and another caressing her side. A head relaxes above hers and she listens;

 _Should I compare you to your namesake?_

 _You are as lovely as the flower, red as Love and ever beautiful._

 _I watched you from afar and witnessed you blossom as time passed. Never could I take my eyes off you and forever were you in my thoughts and dreams._

 _Should I compare you to your namesake?_

 _Your smile shines brighter than the hottest day of summer._

 _A light that anchors me in my darkest hours and lifts me up till the rain is gone._

 _Should I compare you to your namesake?_ _For words alone cannot describe how precious you are to me and my love for you would live longer than any rose._

Ruby nuzzled Weiss' throat. "Mmm…That was corny."

"H-Hey!"

"But it was also sweet. I love you for trying." Ruby giggled.

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hmph. Dolt."

The sun kissed the horizon early and painted the sky golden before night rolled in. The stars shone brightly over Remnant, but brighter still was the home in Patch and the smile of the couples faces as song and dance had them entertained for hours. After a proper dinner the two had settled down for the time being, enjoying some gentle music in front of the hearth, sitting on a red-black carpet with a bottle of champagne and desserts; sugary and sweet, just as the fencer would describe her lover.

Dressed in grey pants, a black shirt with thin white stripes, and a navy-blue sleeveless vest, Weiss sips her drink as she glances over and takes in the beautiful profile of Ruby's being; the redhead is dressed in a scarlet halter dress, its hem ending just above her thighs. It accentuates her breasts that catch the fencer's eyes and its colour matches the sniper perfectly. White skin, illuminated by the fire's glow, is flawless and feminine above defined muscles of a warrior underneath. Her hair, black as the night, gradating to beautiful red at the tips adds to her appeal.

Ruby is as sexy as she's cute and Weiss reminds herself how lucky she really is.

As if having read her thoughts, the redhead states; "I'm lucky to have you, Weiss."

She could not help but to smile. "Me too, Ruby." She peeks out at the window. The shattered moon sits perched high in the sky, moonlight filtering through. A quick shift towards the clock shows its midnight. The hours have passed by in an instant and suddenly it all feels right. Weiss puts her glass aside and takes Ruby by her hand to lead her up—

"Another dance?" The sniper chuckles allows herself to be lifted up, immediately preparing for another waltz – Weiss' favourite – but is surprised when her parent does not initiate. "Weiss?"

Deep breaths. A heart beating insanely fast.

"Four years ago, I decided to risk it all and confess to you, Ruby. I was nervous – scared even – as we were not only both girls, but teammates. I was afraid of rejection since we would have to remain a team for two more years, but there was no way in Remnant I could wait."

"Aw, Weiss…"

"Please, let me finish." Another deep breath. "…Since then, we have endured the best and worst of times. Our fights has made us stronger and helped us come to understand each other better. We have celebrated the best of times because neither gave up when things got difficult. I've stood by your side as you've stood by mine and for that I am forever grateful." She pauses and takes a moment to watch the fireplace illuminate against Ruby's face – watch twin silver pools glimmer like starlight and the way pink lips part into a smile. This moment, right here, is one that Weiss would treasure until the day she dies and beyond.

"On our first winter holiday together I gave you this dress…The one after that I gave you a silver necklace…And then those lovely pair of Mistral-esque lingerie…" They both softly laughed at that. "And then last year we agreed that we did not need to buy each other gifts…"

"A-About that!" Ruby intervened. "I kind of got you something…Just because. Nothing big or anything!"

"Heh. I don't mind. The truth it, and the point I was getting to, is that I have a gift for you as well; something I've been meaning to give you, but in reality I already have since the day got together."

The redhead was puzzled and the fencer giggled. She cupped Ruby's cheek and kneeled down—

"W-Weiss…?"

Pale blue eyes met with silver ones. Unwavering conviction swelled within Weiss along with her rapidly beating heart as she reaches into her breast pocket.

"Unconditional love is my greatest gift I can offer you, Ruby Rose." Holding out a small box, she carefully opens it. "And nothing would make me happier than to have you return it."

At first she was met with silence with nothing but the music playing in the background. Ruby's shock melted into bliss, her eyes widened ad her lips unable to stifling a brilliant smile. Her eyes welled up. "And here I was going to surprise you with my handmade chocolate…" she states as she laughs, jittery with excitement. "Yes! Yes!"

Weiss straightens, heart hammering beneath her breast. "S-So you—"

"Yes, Weiss! I will! I will!" She wraps her arms around the swordswoman, the embrace reciprocated. She cries, happiness pouring through her as she exclaims her bliss to the heavens and pour her love for the fencer onto her.

Their love-story had only just begun, created from millions of tiny moments such as this; a never-ending cycle of love and generosity, built by two people sworn to a sacred promise.

* * *

 _A Merry Christmas to each and everyone of you. Be well and always be kind to one another._


End file.
